Shadow Castle (Lore)
The Story unfolds in Area 3.4 and serves as closure to the Chapter 3 plot. This area features the parts 24 to 31. __TOC__ Winter Bana: Fortunately, Storm Bear seems to have recovered a lot. Manalandy and Storm Bear went somewhere because they had something to do. MC: Good to see you. ..... What is Howl and Foxy's objective? 24 - The Shadow Castle Winter Bana: I'm certain that Howl is planning to take the keys from all Bodens, Draco, and Archangeli to collect the Dragon Busters. MC: What purpose does he have for collecting them? He's already so powerful... Also, King Gram and the princess... Winter Bana: We have no choice but to ask them directly... MC: I'll head to the Shadow Castle. :Party goes to Shadow Valley Guards: Oh, it's you. You won't be able to set foot in the castle. :Merciful Mercedes enters MC: Princess Mercedes!!! Mercedes: I believed I could meet with you if i waited here. MC: You wanted to...meet with me? How did you and King Gram...? Mercedes: As you know, we are merely illusions of the past... Please help him. Keep him away from battle... MC: You mean Deathcrown? Mercedes: Please. I beg you. So that our fates may no longer be tested. :Merciful Mercedes leaves scene by leaping off MC: Mercedes... :Party returns to Inn Winter Bana: Did you pass Shadow Valley? MC: I met Mercedes. Winter Bana: The princess? MC: Yes. She's worried about Deathcrown. Deathcrown and King Gram will meet again at this rate. Winter Bana: What a cruel fate. 25 - Shadow Valley MC: ...... :Party enters Shadow Valley; at half-way Guards: You've done well to make it this far... but you won't be getting past me. I shall unleash the power bestowed upon me by Howl himself! MC: So strong... :Bliss Foxy enters MC: Bliss!! Bliss Foxy: As expected, they won't be enough... MC: What happened to King Gram and Mercedes? What are they up to? Bliss Foxy: If you survive this fight to the end... You may be able to find out. MC: Bliss!! :Party fights Bliss Foxy Bliss Foxy: He's no pushover. I'll show you something interesting... Gaia! Brightspark: What's going on? Fryderyk: This is absurd! :Draco Brightspark and Fryderyk the Tenor's key fragment is forcefully removed across the map and Fryderyk the Tenor's key fragment]] :Gaia descends behind Bliss Foxy MC: A Dragon Buster! What's going on? Bliss Foxy: Among the selected few like us, the Dragon Busters will nominate one with a strong will to be their master. Let them judge my determination. :Bliss Foxy defeats MC using Gaia MC: Ugh! Is this not enough? Bliss Foxy: I'll give it one last shot! *shoots dark blaster* :Two swords appear and block Gaia's attack MC: This...this is... Manalandy! Storm Bear! Bliss Foxy: Manalandy! Manalandy: I was late bringing this. I'm glad I'm not late. Epsilon! :Manalandy invokes and mounts Epsilon Bliss Foxy: Epsilon... I didn't expect such an... annoying opponent. Next time I'll be prepared. :Gaia leaves scene; Manalandy rejuvenates MC MC: Manalandy, What about that Dragon Buster? Manalandy: It's Epsilon. Now the Four Dragon Busters have been summoned. MC: How did you... Manalandy: I was helped by Blackaria and Farrah. I'm glad it isn't too late. Storm Bear: What's the situation? MC: King Gram and Princess Mercedes... Manalandy: All the answers are here... at the Shadow Castle. We have no choice but to go. :Party returns to Inn MC: Storm Bear and Manalandy have returned. Winter Bana: I'm well aware. It's a relief they both returned unharmed. This is the Shadow Castle. We can enter by crossing the Wailing Bridge. 26 - Wailing Bridge Winter Bana: The enemies we face will be formidable. MC: I must meet with Howl. :At Wailing Bridge King Gram: Hahaha! So you've come, king of the living and the dead. Deathcrown: W...What... How did you... Did Bliss Foxy...? King Gram: Ha! I see you've regained your memeory... It wouldn't have been any fun to get my revenge if you had no recollection of who i was... Hahaha. I'm glad. Deathcrown: Falcon... I remembered everything after i got Pluto's key from Falcon. King Gram: Then you should prepare for what i'm going to do with you. Deathcrown: Why don't we just settle our debt once this is over? :Refuge King Gram dashes to Draco Deathcrown, clutches him and then throws him away clutches Draco Deathcrown]] '''Deathcrown:' Hah... King Gram: I shall be waiting at the upper levels of the Shadow Castle...at the Watchtower of Judgment. :Refuge King Gram leaves scene by leaping off MC: Deathcrown!! Deathcrown: It's Boden.... Finally, I can thank you. MC: Did your memory... Deathcrown: It has returned............ It's a burden I must bear. MC: Not alone. You can come with us... Deathcrown: It's not just about defeating Howl... There's something I must do as the king of the living and the dead... :Draco Deathcrown leaves scene by leaping off MC: Deathcrown... :Party returns to Inn MC: I met with Deathcrown. Winter Bana: He's also headed towards the Shadow Castle. 27 - Beyond Memories MC: It seems Deathcrown's memory has been restored. Winter Bana: You mean his memory has returned?! MC: Yes. Why are you so surprised? Winter Bana: It's...it's nothing. Now we can get to the upper levels through the Watchtower of Judgment. MC: ............ :Party goes to Watchtower of Judgment; at half-way Guards: I will show you the true power of darkness. :Guards defeated; Scene shifts to unknown place somewhere at Watchtower of Judgment ??: Deathcrown's memory has returned. Bliss Foxy: I guess Falcon must have had an effect on him. ??: Even amongst all of you, Deathcrown is special... He can recall the history of entire eras that were long forgotten. It's dangerous for him to remember too much. Bliss Foxy: Is that so...? But i thought all his memories were completely sealed... ??: Our plans cannot fall through. Don't forget our deal. Bliss Foxy: Don't worry. I would ask you to remember it as well. And don't forget who saved you. scheming?]] :''Party rushes for the unknown voice MC: Who was Bliss Foxy talking to? :Party returns to Inn MC: I saw Bliss Foxy talking to someone. Winter Bana: Who was it? 28 - Watchtower of Judgment MC: I'm certain I felt that energy somewhere before. Winter Bana: Did you hear what they were discussing? MC: No. I couldn't discern a thing. Winter Bana: It's possible there's another enemy we don't know about. MC: Possibly... Winter Bana: King Gram will be at the end of the Watchtower of Judgment. :At Watchtower Deathcrown: Get out of the way. Further bloodshed is unnecessary. Guards: You must be the king of the living and the dead. Let's see how powerful you really are. :Draco Deathcrown defeats Guards; Refuge King Gram enters scene King Gram: Hahaha! You've come this far. Let's settle this debt and bring you to shame! :Both engage combat :Refuge King Gram uses "Punch of Rage" on Draco Deathcrown Deathcrown: King Gram... I'm sorry but we'll settle this next time... Now please step aside... King Gram: Are you kidding?! :Draco Deathcrown defeats Refuge King Gram King Gram: Ugh... How could I... I hold the power of gods... Deathcrown: Even if we have the same power, you're nothing compared to me. I have all the memories... Therefore I hold all the power. I'll be sure to settle this when I return. :Draco Deathcrown leaves scene King Gram: AHHHHHH!!! Deathcrown! :Bliss Foxy enters scene Bliss Foxy: This will be the end of you. King Gram: What... You wench... Bliss Foxy: It'll be okay, your mission ends here. King Gram: Ahhhh! You miserable wench... Ugh... What... What did you... :Bliss Foxy uses draining magic on Refuge King Gram; Merciful Mercedes enters the scene and stands in front of her father uses draining magic on Refuge King Gram to extract the crimson fragment'']] Mercedes: Father! King Gram: Princess... hurry... get out of here... Mercedes: No! I won't leave you behind... Bliss Foxy: You came of your own volition. I'll gladly take the second piece as well. King Gram: M...Mercedes! Mercedes: Ugh... :Draco Brightspark interrupts Bliss Foxy's magic Bliss Foxy: Oh no! You're... King Gram: the Angel of Death... Brightspark: Don't worry, Princess. Bliss Foxy, Silverbreeze, my friend who supported my research all those years... I never imagined you were a Boden. Bliss Foxy: Surely you know. Boden, Draco, and Archangeli are all the same! We were chosen to decide the fate of the world. You established balance by assigning roles and missions to each name. Brightspark: That's right. I, born from Kymael, the beginning of all beginnings, was curious about our existence. We were able to preserve peace for years by holding each other accountable for maintaining world order. Bliss Foxy: That's correct... This may be your domain, but I also possess power such as yours. I can now choose others to hold the fate of the world... and give them power. Brightspark: How arrogant of you. You must know why I gave up Yggdrasil's memory to Deathcrown. Bliss Foxy: Of course... For absolute purity and justice! He himself lost to the darkness despite his righteousness. And you lost the ancient memories! Brightspark: Is that why you resurrected Deathcrown? To retrieve those memories? Bliss Foxy: You've pieced it together. And I left him only the most basic of missions. Brightspark: So that's why Deathcrown awakened the Dragon Busters. He was following the memories at their origins. Bliss Foxy: Is that really it? Gaia! :Bliss Foxy invokes and mounts Gaia Brightspark: You said so yourself. The Dragon Busters choose a master with a strong will. I'll show them my will as well! Gaia! :Draco Brightspark emits light; Bliss Foxy is forcefully demounted from Gaia showing the strength of her will'']] Brightspark: I've sealed Gaia by my will. I'll take you on! Bliss Foxy: How could this be?! I won't forgive you! :Party arrives at scene MC: Brightspark!! :Party and Draco Brightspark enter combat with Bliss Foxy; Bliss Foxy is defeated Bliss Foxy: Ugh... You rascals! :Bliss Foxy "tip-toes" away MC: Brightspark!! I'm happy you're safe. Where have you been? Brightspark: Trying to unravel mysteries I do not yet understand. Many things are still uncertain. I must speak with Deathcrown. Please, look after them! :Draco Brightspark leaves scene on her broom MC: Brightspark!! :Party returns to Inn MC: Brightspark is back. Thanks to her we were able to rescue King Gram and the princess. Winter Bana: Did you return together? MC: She's headed deep into the Shadow Castle... to meet with Deathcrown. 29 - Corridor of Sacrifice MC: Please take care of King Gram and Mercedes. I'm going after her as well. Winter Bana: Be careful. :Somewhere within the Corridor of Sacrifice Brightspark: Deathcrown... You've returned. Deathcrown: As you're aware, I'm merely an illusion of the past. I will not be lingering here. Brightspark: Deathcrown... Deathcrown: I'll finish the fight once and for all. And I'll leave the rest to you, Brightspark. Brightspark: Not this time... I want to be a part of this fight too! You... You can't do that anymore. Come one! Fill me in on things... *sighing* Why the Dragon Busters? Why now? And there are newcomers. They possess powers like ours! What's causing all this? Deathcrown: Stop acting like you don't know. You only want confirmation. It's Ragnarok! Ragnarok: Hahahaha. My, my. You noticed. How interesting. I see you've been spending quite some time with the ghost of my memory. I'll see you soon enough. I expect to be welcomed. Brightspark: '''Oh no... Of course... '''Deathcrown: ........................ :Somewhere inside Shadow Castle Shadow Howl: Ragnarok... It won't be long now. Bliss Foxy: This world will enter a completely new era. Shadow Howl: I had wondered. The beginning our time, the reason for our existence... I knew I was chosen and created by someone. I came all the way here for you. To fulfil your purest dreams... You are the true successor of the memories. You'll be king of the new world. Shadow Howl: Bliss. Where's the crimson dark stone fragment? Bliss Foxy: I've collected all three fragments. I can make the Dark Soul key. I just need...her... :Scene shifts to party MC: Don't be ridiculous... Ragnarok? :Party returns to Inn MC: Ragnarok was behind all this... Winter Bana: You mean the same Ragnarok whom you defeated last time? MC: Yeah...stick to that story. Like Ragnarok said, we only defeated the ghost of his memories. 30 - Darkness Comes in Sevens Winter Bana: When I first came to this place long ago, Bliss Foxy told me before she left that she would meet with the Draco Brightspark to discover the truth about this world. MC: So BF spoke to Brightspark under the pseudonym "Silverbreeze." Winter Bana: Yes...Brightspark is one of the Dracos from the very beginning. The one who discovered Yggdrasil's Soul. She used that knowledge to create the Quinque Draco to oppose Kymael. MC: I know. Winter Bana: But isn't it strange? Everything we know about the balance of the world... Light and dark. Good and evil. War and peace... Things that oppose one another... They're just two obverse forces. But Draco, Archangeli, and Bodens didn't have any cause. They were only keeping each other's powers in check... MC: Why would you think that? Who are you? Winter Bana: Haha. No...maybe it's nothing. Bliss Foxy wrote often, even after she departed. I think the subject was always on her mind. And she sent a final letter containing obtuse information? MC: What did he steal? Winter Bana: That in the beginning there were seven dragons and seven darknesses. There was Pluto, king of the dragons; and Ragnarok, king of darkness. MC: Why are you revealing this now? Winter Bana: I didn't understand these words before. Now that I've paired your stories with my memories... There's only one way to find out the whole truth. Go to the castle. It won't be long now. MC: ............ :At Corridor of Sacrifice Thryll (Guard): This is the final gateway of the Corridor of Sacrifice! Our troops will defend with everything they've got. :At the end of the Corridor; Draco Deathcrown enters scene Deathcrown: Shadow Howl... Shadow Howl: King of the living and the dead. You've returned. You know why I'm here. Put the sequential memories into Pluto's key and hand it over. Deathcrown: Do you wish to be the true successor and king? Shadow Howl: BF has figured out most of the ancient memories... That Pluto, the earliest of the Dragon Busters, can control all of the Dragon Busters with the sequential memories... Deathcrown: What does he plan to do with all the Dragon Busters? Shadow Howl: I'll give them to the true masters. You're not fit to be Pluto's master. Deathcrown: If you want, I'll give it back. But only if you defeat me! :Draco Deathcrown invokes and mounts Pluto; Shadow Howl invokes and mounts Omega They enter combat Shadow Howl: I will return to the world of lightness and darkness. Deathcrown: I just don't know when this ancient war will end... Shadow Howl: Hmm...the fact that we, as well as the Archangeli and Draco exist... Maybe it's talking about the light's victory? Deathcrown: No... The utter defeat of the light. Shadow Howl: W...what? Then how... :Party arrives at scene MC: Omega! Then...that over there is... Shadow Howl!!! Falcon... I won't forgive you. :Party joins Draco Deathcrown's side in combat Shadow Howl: This will be the last!!! :Both Dragon Buster leap towards each other; Both lose their right arm MC: Deathcrown!! :After brief silence, Manalandy and Storm Bear arrive Manalandy: Shadow Howl!! Shadow Howl: What nuisances. This ends soon... I'll be waiting at the Hall of Forgotten Heroes. Manalandy: Wait!! :Omega leaves scene by leaping away; Party returns to Inn MC: I met with Shadow Howl. Winter Bana: Did you take him down? MC: No. He said he'll be waiting at the Hall of Forgotten Heroes. 31 - Hall of Past Heroes Winter Bana: Did you find out what Shadow Howl is up to? MC: I think Deathcrown controlling Pluto means that he can command other Dragon Busters. He probably intends to acquire Pluto so that he can have all the Dragon Busters. Winter Bana: '''But what will he do with them? '''MC: According to Deathcrown, Shadow Howl's goal is the return to a world of light and dark... Whatever that means. Winter Bana: You don't have much time. Whatever Shadow Howl's plans, you must stop him. :Somewhere in the Hall of Past Heroes Bliss Foxy: Shadow Howl... Shadow Howl: Bliss!! What was the result of the ancient war? Bliss Foxy: ............ :Winterbana enters scene Winter Bana: I'll tell you. Shadow Howl: Winter Bana... Winter Bana: Haha... He used to be called a god. A god? How amusing. They lost to the dark forces in a war of attrition and were pushed to the dimension's boundary...to earth. From there they created the Dragon Busters to fight against us. Shadow Howl: We.. we're from another dimension...? Winter Bana: That's right. Your location was revealed to us as we were searching for you within the dimension. However, the dimensional rift was blocked by Yggdrasil. Probably so we couldn't return with our troops. Shadow Howl: '''Wh...what do you mean? '''Winter Bana: The part of the past that wasn't recorded in history... But the successor, Deathcrown, will know. The ancient record contains information about the war between us. Shadow Howl: What...what do you want? Winter Bana: You used to have an innocent dream... A dream of becoming the true king of this world. And... it was recorded in complete darkness. A dream to destroy Ragnarok, the true lord of destruction, and to stand as the supreme being of this world. I'll help you. Ha. Shadow Howl: Are you... laughing at me? Winter Bana: Ahem. No, of course not... You located the Dragon Buster keys when I couldn't. I'm very grateful. The key to the Dragon Busters is the key to unlock the dimensional barrier! Bliss Foxy: What are you saying? Wasn't it your goal to resurrect Ragnarok? Winter Bana: Hahaha! And another thing... Opening the barrier to Yggdrasil and the dimensional rift. Bliss Foxy: That's why the Dragon Busters... This wasn't the deal! Winter Bana: Bahahahahha! :Winter Bana casts drain spell on Bliss Foxy Winter Bana: You're an irritating wench. You know that? Hmph. I told you the circumstances with all due respect. Shadow Howl: Foxy! :Shadow Howl attackes Winter Bana but she deflectes him with her hand Shadow Howl: ...Foxy! Winter Bana: Hold still. I'll battle you, as you wished. Wolf bastard. :Winter Bana extracts crimson glowing Key Bliss Foxy: *SHRIEK* Winter Bana: Thanks... This red key can be used to form Ragnarok's body. :Winter Bana uses the Key and cloudy dark energy surround her Shadow Howl: Ugh... What is this...this absurd power...? Winter Bana: Hahaha. It's almost complete. I just need to inject this memory I've been holding on to... Shadow Howl: Bliss... Bliss Foxy: Ugh... Howl... Your dream... Shadow Howl: Ahhh! Bliss! :Shadow Howl witnesses Bliss Foxy's final moment; Winter Bana finishes the memory injection Dark Souls Ragnarok is invoked Ragnarok: Hahaha! You haven't forgotten about our promise, my love... Winter Bana: '''Of course not. I even found the seven keys that can break the seal. '''Ragnarok: We'll be able to return home soon. Hahaha! Who's that? Winter Bana: The one holding one of the seven keys... Shadow Howl: You... Ragnarok... Ragnarok: Hey... I've never seen you before. You don't know me? Shadow Howl: Omega! :Shadow Howl invokes and mounts Omega; He attempts to enter combat; Dark Soul Ragnarok deflects him Ragnarok: I recall that golden armor. Hahaha. The key! :Omega and Dark Soul Ragnarok enter combat; Omega loses Ragnarok: Oh no... Not even the previous owner of Omega was this weak. Shadow Howl: Ugh... If only I hadn't battled Deathcrown earlier... Ugh... Ragnarok: Just rest! :Dark Soul Ragnarok proceeds to deliver the final blow. Pluto enters the scene, interferes and blocks the attack shields Shadow Howl from harm]] Ragnarok: Hahaha... What good fortune. The key fell right into my lap. Pluto?! Deathcrown: You... It seems you haven't completely recovered your power. This will be the end! :Stage direction incoming; huge scene Ragnarok: Ugh... :Draco Deathcrown backs off quickly Deathcrown: Ack... Ugh... So...powerful... Ragnarok: You dare harm me ?! :Dark Soul Ragnarok throws his sword towards Draco Deathcrown Refuge King Gram enters scene, jumps in front of Draco Deathcrown and is pierced by the sword. Deathcrown: King Gram! Mercedes: Father! :Merciful Mercedes rushes to Refuge King Gram's side; He pushes her away Deathcrown: M...Mercedes! King Gram: Ugh... Please look after my princess, king of the living and the dead. If you do, I'll shhh...show you Titan's power. :Refuge King Gram roars, slowly comes to his feet and leaps towards Dark Soul Ragnarok. An explosion is caused Ragnarok: Ugh... How dare they... I won't forget this. Deathcrown: Ahhhh! :Draco Deathcrown with raging expression; transforms into his dragon form Dragon from Draco Deathcrown breaths fire towards Dark Soul Ragnarok; deflects with his sword Ragnarok: You're a successor... Ugh... I'll destroy you all when next we meet! :Dark Soul Ragnarok takes Winter Bana's hand and leaves scene by leaping off; Draco Deathcrown transforms into human form Deathcrown: M...Mercedes! Mercedes: Death...Deathcrown... :Party arrives at scene Shadow Howl: I'll take responsibility for my own debt... And my wrongdoings. :Shadow Howl leaves scene MC: Deathcrown! Deathcrown: Go after Ragnarok... Mercedes: '''You haven't completely recovered. And besides, you're injured. '''Deathcrown: I leave the rest...to you. :Party returns to Inn MC: You're... Winter Bana: Heh... You already know: I'm Ragnarok's lover... MC: I never expected you to come back here. 32 - Seven Dark Souls MC: The seven darknesses you mentioned last time! Is one of them Ragnarok? Winter Bana:'''You catch on quickly. The seven of us destroyed all the gods in the ancient war. However we couldn't destroy the dimensional rift being blocked by Yggdrasil. '''MC: The key is the Dragon Buster? Winter Bana: Yes... You're a Boden too, aren't you? We will accept you as an ally if you help us collect the keys. MC: What about the remaining six darknesses? Winter Bana: After destroying you, us Dark Souls tried to leave the dimension, but we couldn't find a way. As years passed, eventually we waged endless wars amongst ourselves in an attempt to take over the world. Heh... Ironic, isn't it? As the last remaining survivor, I held on all this time, dreaming of Ragnarok's resurrection. There isn't anyone left in this world who can challenge Ragnarok. I'll be waiting for your answer at the Hall of Forgotten Heroes. Hahaha... MC: ............ :Party arrives at Hall of Forgotten Heroes Ragnarok: Have you decided? Rule this world with me. Help open the dimensional rift. MC: My answer is... Eternal peace! I'm going to put you out of your misery. Ragnarok: You're a funny one. Heh... :Manalandy and Draco Brightspark enter scene Brightspark: You must be Ragnarok! Ragnarok: I vaguely remember your face. The last time I saw you, you were but a little girl. You both have keys... Ugh... Winter Bana: It's too dangerous to take on more than two Dragon Busters after your injury from the last battle. Ragnarok: Ugh... Damn... Winter Bana:'''Your next opponent... I'll give you a great gift instead! '''Brightspark: Wait!! I won't go easy on you. :Winter Bana invokes Disgael, the Raid Boss and leaves scene Disgael: You dare step onto holy ground? You shall regret this. Manalandy: Disgael! Brightspark: Leave this to us! Ragnarok... :Gaia and Epsilon are invoked MC: I won't go easy on you. :Party follows Dark Soul Ragnarok while Disgael is fought Ragnarok: Well...it seems you have a death wish. :MC attacks Dark Soul Ragnarok without success MC: So powerful... Can I win? Ragnarok: Hah... Only if I completely recover my power... :Gaia and Epsilon enter scene by descending Brightspark: I won't go easy on you. Ragnarok: You arrogant fool! :As Dark Soul Ragnarok is defeated Brightspark: You will lose. This lengthy fight is finally coming to an end. Ragnarok: Ugh... :Gaia attacks with Plasma Cannon; mysterious metal object descends and blocks the attack Supposed female wielder enters scene Brightspark: You are... Woman: Pathetic... Ragnarok... :"Woman" plays a musical like instrument, which causes the object to reveal five swords The swords damage the Dragon Busters and demount Manalandy and Draco Brightspark MC: How...how could this be...? Woman: See you next time... :"Woman" swings her sword, summons a magic circle and causes Dark Soul Ragnarok and her to vanish. MC: No! :Merciful Mercedes and Draco Deathcrown enter scene in MC: Deathcrown!! Deathcrown: In the end...I couldn't stop Ragnarok. The real fight starts now... MC: Who was that female swordsman? Deathcrown: She is one of seven that came with Ragnarok during the ancient war... I think Ragnarok intends to wake his allies and release Yggdrasil's seal to open the dimensional rift. There'll be one hell of a fight waiting for us... Our next goal is Yggdrasil's Soul. MC: Yggdrasil's Soul... :Party returns to Inn MC: Winter Bana... Winter Bana: We should say our farewells... MC: Let's end this here! :End Navigation Category:Storyline